


Oedipus/俄狄浦斯

by kunicchi



Series: Greek Porn [2]
Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: Alpha Orvax, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Orm, Omega Vulko
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 18:50:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17106173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunicchi/pseuds/kunicchi
Summary: 奥姆嫉妒他的父亲能够拥有维科，并且使他受孕……





	Oedipus/俄狄浦斯

**Author's Note:**

> O!奥姆/O!维科无差，A!奥瓦克斯王/O!维科  
> 分级：PG-13

_**《Oedipus/俄狄浦斯》** _

 

维科最近一段日子疏远他了。

 

奥姆试探两三次后才终于确定这不是因发觉自己的导师与父亲暗中有染后出于不信任而产生的错觉。

 

唯一让小王子心里好过一点的是，年长Omega拒绝给予他拥抱与晚安吻时，眼底与脸上明明白白写着无奈与挣扎——那么事情的前因后果就很简单了，是奥瓦克斯王“要求”他忠诚的臣子这么做的，维科本身并不情愿。

 

他们俩之间如此这般不温不火的关系磕磕绊绊地持续了近一个月，小孩子心气的奥姆终究还是按耐不住，某天他翘掉了武术课，循着游过无数次的路去寻找导师了。

 

“我很失望，努迪斯。”

 

小王子潜进罩在石门上的空气囊里，奥瓦克斯的声音猛然间清晰得仿佛就在他耳边响起，他惊得一愣，然后才赶紧躲到了圆柱形的雕花石柱后。

 

“治疗师昨天下午向你告知了受孕，而你，”奥瓦克斯王一身金色的铠甲，银白色的头发上顶着同样耀眼的皇冠，威严又肃穆，“却对我只字不提。”

 

“受孕”一词对奥姆这个半大不小的年纪来说是个极为模糊的概念，要是此刻小王子就清楚认识到完成“受孕”需要做些什么，他铁定会在怒火与嫉妒中煎熬不已。

 

维科不急不缓，连辩解听起来都如此有信服力，“我没有找到好的时机，陛下。”

 

“好的时机。”奥瓦克斯轻声重复了遍，“昨晚你在我的寝宫里呆到天明，我不记得把你干到连说句话的力气或时间都没有。”

 

奥姆在石柱的阴影后不安地动了动。

 

年幼王子的认知中，性是个颇为陌生的名词，陌生使人畏惧，而他父亲近乎胁迫的语调令他更是不安。

 

维科敛下棕色的眼睫，一副乖顺的模样，“如果我昨晚就坦白于您，您会停手不碰我么？”

 

奥瓦克斯抬了抬锋利的眉骨，显然没料到对方会把问题抛回给自己。

 

“我早就知道亚特兰娜非常信任你，但今天我才找到了真正的原因。”他伸手拽住维科的手腕将不卑不亢的谋臣往怀里猛地一带——Omega可以稳住自己，但他还是选择靠上Alpha强壮的胸膛——奥瓦克斯·马略斯是个无可救药的强权主义者，忤逆他是最不理智的。

 

“但愿昨晚我没有弄疼你，和我们的崽子。”国王撇嘴笑了笑，他一手捏住Omega的下巴尖儿迫使他抬起头，另一手则出乎意料轻柔地覆上维科的下腹，“从今天起，你负责好好养着它，其他的事我会交代别人去做。”

 

维科棕色的眼底闪过一瞬的不解与抗拒，“我是个随时能为国征战的战士，陛下。”

 

“现在不行，亲爱的。”奥瓦克斯的语气前所未有的柔和，他甚至低头印了一个吻在Omega的额角，“我会告诉奥姆，他得暂时换一个主讲导师了。”

 

毫无预警被唤到名字的小王子心里紧张地一抽，奥瓦克斯灰色的眼睛朝石柱的阴影里看了看，嘴角勾起耐人寻味的弧度。

 

>>> 

 

“他发现你了，奥姆，我也是，就在你进来的那会儿。”奥瓦克斯离开后，维科慢吞吞地游到外厅的石柱旁，小王子这才不再躲躲藏藏地现了身，“你忘了我平时教你随时都必须行事谨慎。”

 

“哪怕是面对我的父亲？”奥姆明知故问。

 

维科无声叹了口气，“特别是面对你的父亲。”

 

“他说你受孕了，”奥姆沉默了会儿，蓝色的眼睛在海水里泛着茫然与担忧的水雾，“他说你不能继续担任我的导师了，我不懂……”

 

Omega难得蹙起眉头，“你知道我是Omega，我可以怀孕，而现在我怀孕了，是你父亲的孩子。”他在思考要向奥姆解释到何种程度，“大半年后你会多出一个弟弟，或是妹妹。”

 

“所以你成了我的母亲？”奥姆眨巴着眼睛想了几秒钟，突然意识到了什么，“不，不行，你不能是我的母亲。”

 

维科弯下腰，凑到奥姆跟前亲了亲他银色的头发——奥瓦克斯“提醒”过维科注意身份，切勿与王子过分亲近，但既然Alpha今天默许地放任奥姆留下未将他强行带走，那他也不用刻意疏离了，“我不会成为你的母亲，你的母亲永远是亚特兰娜女王。”

 

这之后的几个月里，维科与奥姆明面上保持着生疏的关系。他们就像奥瓦克斯王手里的操线人偶，在名为亚特兰蒂斯宫廷的舞台上卖力地演出，私底下却仿如摆不上台面的情人一般幽会。

 

维科有时候会消失好一会儿才出现，每次都是挑奥瓦克斯忙得什么顾不上的时候，侍卫们心里一个个都明白得很，维科怀了奥瓦克斯王的王储，即使他无名无分，也没人敢阻拦他的去路。

 

奥姆不再敢扎进维科的怀里撒娇了，他看着Omega的肚子一天天大起来，心里异样的嫉妒与仇视亦随之日益突兀。

 

那本来该是他的位置，现在却被一个正在成形的崽子鸠占鹊巢。

 

“它会动么？”奥姆好奇又冷淡地问，一双小手隔着柔软的布料轻抚谋臣隆起的下腹。

 

维科点点头，“偶尔，我猜它是个女孩子，不怎么爱动。”

 

Omega说这话时脸上划过若有似无的温柔。

 

奥姆想，维科并不爱他的父亲，却能将爱灌注给奥瓦克斯的后代；他的母亲也同样不爱奥瓦克斯，那亚特兰娜会如同维科一般在自己身上倾注爱意么？还是说她的爱都给了陆地上那个杂种，连一星半点都没有留给亚特兰蒂斯。

 

维科的预感很准，几个月后，他生下了一个女婴，奥瓦克斯给她取名叫图拉。

 

奥姆也猜得没错，维科很爱图拉，从那双深邃的棕色眼睛里就能看出来，而他也终于认清了一个事实——亚特兰娜并不那么爱她，她从来没这么充满爱意地看过他。

 

小王子感到了嫉妒。

 

奥姆又一次潜进维科的寝宫。这次他学乖了，小心翼翼又偷偷摸摸的，唯恐再次撞见奥瓦克斯。

 

石铸的寝宫里只有Omega以及躺在巨大贝壳打磨成的摇篮中的图拉。

 

维科坐在摇篮边的礁石上，轻哼着首奥姆不曾听过的曲子；小王子不想出声打扰，却又觉得面前的画面过于刺眼，于是他无声地游过去，双手一伸，由后抱住了Omega。

 

那首轻柔的摇篮曲还是戛然而止了。

 

“我没听过这首歌。”奥姆整张脸都埋在维科的背脊上，声音听起来闷闷的。

 

维科看了眼睡熟的女儿，“女王陛下一定也对你唱过，只是你年纪太小不记得了。”

 

“也许吧。”奥姆收紧了双臂，将他妹妹的“母亲”抱得更紧，“再唱给我听听？”

 

Omega的手心覆上小王子的手背。

 

“奥姆，”奥瓦克斯像是在亚特兰蒂斯每个角落都布下了沿线，一眨眼的功夫就跟着奥姆的足迹追过来了，“努迪斯是你的老师，你妹妹的母亲，放尊重点。”他的声音如军队压境，沉闷而黑压压一片。

 

维科在国王向奥姆发难前先发制人，“陛下，”他轻巧地脱开小王子的稚嫩拥抱，一个转身来到奥瓦克斯身边，“奥姆殿下只是想念他的母亲了。”

 

“那么我再告诉你一次，亚特兰娜死了，他不是你的母亲，”奥瓦克斯揽过Omega的腰，居高临下地瞥了眼自己的大儿子，“他是你妹妹的母亲。”

 

奥姆死死地咬住苍白的嘴唇，疼痛让他清醒，他终于醍醐灌顶地意识到自己先前如烈火一般燃烧的嫉妒不是针对图拉的。

 

他并未嫉妒图拉有母亲。

 

他嫉妒的对象此刻正如高耸的山峰一般竖在面前，充满占有欲地亲吻维科的嘴角与脸颊。

 

奥瓦克斯拥有维科这件事才是奥姆嫉妒的根源，但这个局面不会维持太久，奥姆想——他一声不吭地离开了维科的寝宫——等他分化为Alpha，他就会把维科抢过来。

 

最坏的情况，不过就是发起一场政变，谋杀奥瓦克斯·马略斯罢了。

 

**-完-**

 

**彩蛋1：**

 

亚特兰蒂斯的人民都以为他们的大王子会转化为Alpha，截然相反的事实令人唏嘘不已。

 

奥姆发情的那天晚上，没人比他更失望。他失望，并不是因为国民对他期待的落空，他无所谓那些人的想法和看法。

 

维科带着抑制药草找到了他。

 

“殿下，吃了它吧，你会好受一点。”年长的Omega久违地主动抱住奥姆，“没关系，一切都会好的。”

 

奥姆在维科怀里瑟瑟发抖，他失去了彻底得到维科的权利，想到这儿，小王子鼻子一酸，但强忍着没有哭出来——他们都知道在亚特兰蒂斯哭泣，眼泪会被海水带走。

 

不值得。

 

**彩蛋2：**

 

“我以为你死在哪儿了。”亚瑟看着海平面上熟悉的身影越靠越近，他挑了挑眉尖，“汤姆今天早上还在问我怎么你半年多没出现了。”

 

奥姆并不觉得受到了冒犯，“发生了些事。”他淡淡地一笑，“希望这段时间里你没有退步。”

 

当每个长眼睛的都能看出他怀有身孕后，维科就不再去找亚瑟了，他也找不到信任的人来陆地上向大王子“请假”，于是他们就失联了一段日子。

 

 “……等等，”温润的信息素随亚特兰蒂斯人的接近飘散进年轻人的鼻腔里，刚分化为Alpha的混血瞪大了眼睛，“你是Omega？”

 

维科愣了下。

 

“恭喜你，亚瑟，如我所料你分化成了Alpha。”Omega恢复了淡然，“我想你很快就能通过所有试炼，然后与你的母亲见面了。”

 


End file.
